


Fucked by a Real Gangster

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, BF Secret Santa, Blood and Violence, Dissociation, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Ash losses his right to be the boss and Arthur claims his prize.





	Fucked by a Real Gangster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caramel_Roze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/gifts).



> READ THE TAGS! This is your only warning.
> 
> This fic was written for Caramel_Roze as a gift for the BF Secret Santa. I'm just sorry for this mediocre thing. I tried.

* * *

“Hope you’re ready to be fucked by a real gangster.”

Ash feels the pain burst on his upper back when Arthur slams his booth on his back. Air escapes his lungs as he tries to catch his breath. Both arms are bound in front of him, tied to a rusty old pole. “Just fucking kill me, you coward!” Ash spits towards Arthur’s feet, struggling against the binds.

“What fun would that be?” The cackle of the gang can be heard. The hushed snickers of Ash’s Lynx defeat and fall from grace. “In the end you’re nothing more than Dino’s whore.”

Arthur unsheathes his knife from its sheath, flipping it on his palm with a quick slip of hand and slamming the hilt into Ash’s side.

Ash doubles over, knees crashing to the ground as he gasps. His hands stay above him, being pulled by the rope.

“I could have stabbed you just then,” Arthur mocks. “But we just got started.”

Ash spits again. “Just fuck me if that’s what you’re going to do. It’s what you all do.”

“Why would I when it’s more fun to just beat and cut you up!” Arthur throws another kick. This one lands on Ash’s hip and twists his body unnaturally. Arthur flips the knife in his hand again and pushes the sharp tip into Ash’s shoulder, nicking the skin. Ash screams and Arthur grabs a handful of hair, pushing down Ash’s head to expose the back of his pale neck. He runs the edge of the knife down Ash’s back. Enjoying as the cloth rips and red blossoms from the thin cuts.

Arthur licks his lips. “Let’s see how much you can really take.”

* * *

Ash chokes and spits blood from his torn lip. His hands burn from being pulled by the rope. Deep red marks that would remain for days.

His back aches. He stopped thinking every time Arthur would press the knife into his skin. Stopped counting how many droplets of blood fell down his back.

Behind him Arthur laughs. “Guess what, boss? I guess seeing you like this is a turn on.”

Ash grunts. “What the fuck are you talking about?” He turns just enough to see Arthur unzipping his pants and pull out his dick. “You fuckers are all the same.” Ash mutters. Cursing when Arthur pulls him up to his feet and slams him against the pole.

Some voices rise from the group in protest. But in the end no one makes a move to break gang law. “Seems some are still faithful to you. Let’s show them.” Arthur unbuttons Ash’s jeans and pulls everything down just below Ash’s hips.

“Fuck you, you cheating asshole.”

Arthur pulls apart Ash’s ass cheeks. “I may be a cheating asshole, but you still lost,  _ boss _ .”

Ash bites down, fingers tensing on the binds as the weight of Arthur’s body pushes him against the rusty pole. As Arthur grabs him, presses his cock into Ash’s ass, and starts going in.

Ash feels the blunt edge of the knife push against his carotid as Arthur’s cock tears into his hole.

“Fuck you—” Ash groans.

Arthur pushes his cock in to the hilt at the same time he brings the sharp end of the knife to Ash’s stomach and presses. Ash makes a strained noise. Arthur chuckles. “How’s my dick compare to all the others you’ve had before? It’s stretching your hole nicely.”

“I’m going to kill you.” Ash winces and bites down. Arthur pulls out and pushes back in with quick heavy thrusts. Meant to tear open Ash’s unprepared hole.

“Blood works great as lube.” Arthur keeps his pace. “The simple fact that your ass can still be so tight and bleed so easily after being used for so long...”

Ash closes his hands tight into fists. The words become noise beyond his ears. Nonsense words that don’t matter. Nothing matters. The pain doesn't matter. Arthur comes inside him. Ash falls into the white noise..

* * *

Ash’s hands are freed from the pole by two of the men. His body is weightless in their arms, his body dragged up as Ash barely manages to walk.

Arthur gets close again. Ash feels the knife against his ribs once again, digging and cutting his skin.

It only takes a second. One second of indifference or superiority from Arthur’s part. One second is all that Ash needs. He feigns a fall. His tied hands reaching for and taking the knife from Arthur’s grasp.

There is a moment of shock. Of wide eyes caught in the sight of the wild beast.  

And when the blade sinks deep into Arthur’s neck. Ash grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter:  
> <https://twitter.com/mykafl>


End file.
